Fragile Memories
by noelle.ssi
Summary: (lol srry abt the bad title) Onodera gets into an accident and has lost his memories, Takano is left hurt. As they all try their best to bring back the memories, will they be able to do it before he loses his memories for good?
1. The Tragedy

_**disclaimer: i dont own anything besides this fanfic.**_

* * *

Onodera mentally facepalmed himself for the nth time this day as he leaned on the seat and glared at his cousin. He was supposed to be at work, but unfortunately for him, today was the day his cousin came back to Japan.

Haruka oh-so kindly offered to tour him around Kyoto, and because this is Onodera Haruka, the fashion designer who goes all over the world that every woman will wish to be, how could Onodera ever say no? It was a wonder how she's still single.

Takano wasn't happy to hear that his dear love (not official lmao) wasn't going to work. Worse yet, he heard it from a woman he never knew of. She looked hella fine and perfect for someone as adorable as Onodera, and just like him she's swooned over by many.

His blood only boiled out of jealousy, though Onodera never said she was his girlfriend.

Well he didn't say she's his relative either.

He never found out her last name, too. He just knows the fact that she's fucking pretty, perfect, and is always clinging to Onodera; and that her name is Haruka.

Back to the cousins, Onodera internally groaned as Haruka kept ignoring him and just listened to her jams. (Lowkey fighting the urge to put a BTS reference here Hahahahaha)

"Tell me again why I'm here and not at work?"

"Because you're a workaholic and you need some Forest Bathing.", Haruka said as she bopped her head slightly in each beat. (Can I make her a kpop fan HAHAHAHA)

Onodera grimaced at the words "forest" and "bathing." Last time he was in a forest he was attacked by lots of bees and had to suffer a lot of itching the next day.

Just as he was about to speak again, both of them panicked for 3 seconds before a drunkard sped up in front of them. CRASH

Their car spun and hit a tree while the drunkard's car went straight and crashed as well.

Blood smeared all over Onodera's face as he fell unconscious.

Only distant screams of his name and "help" are heard from the driver seat.

The last thing Haruka heard was the sound of sirens getting near before she blacked out, too.

* * *

Takano was bored as hell, he was done with his paperwork, a few of them had nothing to do and Onodera wasn't here. He had no one to (harass) hug and talk to.

What's worse is that he has a bad feeling that something horrid happened. He has to trust half of his gut that's telling him everything's okay but it's getting worse and worse each minute.

Until Kisa's phone rings.

"Hello~ Kisa Shouta here."

There was a silence before Hatori and Mino perked up at the instant change of expression on Kisa's face. "What's wrong?", Hatori asked, cocking a brow at his seatmate.*

Kisa's hands were shaking, no his whole body was shaking, and everyone demanded to know why.

He stopped for a moment before saying a "yes, I'll talk to him" and placing down the phone.

"Oi, Kisa, what's wrong with you?", it was Takano.

"U-um..it was..a woman."

"And?"

"She said Ricchan...got into an accident..."

When his voice trailed off, everyone who heard widened their eyes at the news, Takano was horrified to say the least.

He kept silent though, but once everyone calmed a bit, he whispered loud enough, asking which hospital he was confined in.

Kisa was still too horrified by the news to answer. When Takano got no response he quickly stood up and asked the question again, loudly this time. It snapped Kisa out of his thoughts.

"Th-the nearest one here...", he stuttered.

Takano didn't even think twice about running there, and so he did. He left everyone dumbfounded and ran so fast outside the building.

He mostly didn't care about the looks people were giving him, only looked back and apologized every time he bumped someone.

Halfway to the hospital, he got tired as his feet almost gave up but the thought of Onodera lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, boosted him up a bit. Enough for him to reach the waiting room.

He panted and took a very short break -more like 5 seconds- and quickly went to the counter, asking which room "Onodera Ritsu" was in.

The nurse behind the counter looked back and forth at disheveled hair and sweaty neck and can tell this man cared for the patient mentioned. She kindly gave him the room number and the right to go in as there was no doctor in there at the moment.

He ran as fast as he could. He used the stairs instead because elevators take way too long to arrive.

He speed-walked to room 613.*

From the small rectangle glass of the door, he could see the pale, almost lifeless body of Onodera and a girl crying on the side of his bed. Takano distinctly remembers that auburn hair; it was Haruka.

He went in, nearly slamming the door open, startling the sobbing woman.

She looked at him with both confusion and sadness, Takano could only look at her blankly.

"...What happened?", he asked boldy because _there is no fucking time to have chit chat rIGHT NOW._

"I was going...to take...him somewhere peaceful so he could...get a bit of stress out.", she stopped for a moment to breathe.

"...but then a drunk driver was speeding up towards us and he kept s-swaying..and that was the last thing I remember before I saw Ritsu unconscious and bloody on the forehead..."

Takano could only blame one person, the drunkard.

But as important as it is to get that bastard into jail, Onodera was more important right now. That guy was probably dead by now anyway.

"Are you related to him?"

Haruka looked up at him and nodded, saying she was his cousin. It made a small part of Takano feel better.

"Did the doctors say anything about his condition?"

"They only said it's a low chance for him to wake up but hopefully he will in a few days."

"I see."

Haruka stared at him while wiping her tears. "Are you his friend? Best friend maybe?", she asked, curious ever since he barged in. Takano stared back and thought for a moment. "He's my subordinate. I'm also in love with your cousin," he said. Haruka lightly snorted at the boldness and grinned. "I trust you'll take care of him at work from now on if that's so. He tends to overwork himself too much."

"I know, and he's stubborn."

"But he's cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is."

Haruka giggled and stood up, saying she'll go home and let Takano take over. They exchanged "see you again tomorrow"s before she left as the raven haired man sat down on the chair beside the bed. He took a glance at the clock, seeing that it was still early, a certain someone's probably going to fume if they find out he ditched work. Even though he didn't have that much to do.

Caring less about everything else, he looked over at Onodera as his expression softened.

He looked so peaceful. _Wait, no. He's not dying, what the hell._

Takano shook his head, caressing the brunet's cheeks. _He'll wake up. He will, don't worry._

Before he could do anything else, the door slammed open and he jumped a little bit.

Hatori, Mino, and Yokozawa came in, slowly, Kisa barged in and ran to the other side of the bed and he knows Onodera hated loud surroundings. He tried hard not to fume.

He looked at the other three and saw their sympathetic looks, even Yokozawa felt sad. Wow. What a surprise.

A few days have passed and Haruka made a deal with Takano that they would do an alternate schedule for whoever stays at the hospital until visiting hours ended. Takano agreed in the drop of a hat.

In the office, many planned to give Onodera gifts- flowers, chocolate, whatever - to welcome him back. Some have already dropped some gifts and sweets on his table, which Takano has been taking home with him; though he promised he'd give them to the brunet when he wakes up.

A week later, everyone is missing the cute brunet who somehow brightens up their day whenever he walks into the office doors, and the doctor has finally called.

Takano was as quick as lightning in picking up the call. He was relieved to hear the positive tone of the person on the other line.

He's woken up. Finally.

Takano said a small thank you before putting down the phone, declaring the good news to everyone as they all sighed in relief.

* * *

 _(In the hospital)_

"Onodera-kun, how are you feeling?", the doctor asked a bit slowly, looking at the patient from his clipboard. Onodera gave him a sweet smile and a simple, quiet "I'm feeling fine."

"That's good then. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay? Just going to check. You hit your head pretty hard."

"It's okay.", he smiled.

"Alright, so what's your name?"

"Onodera Ritsu."

"Age?"

"26"

"Birthday?"

"March 27."

"Well, Onodera, I'm going to ask you more personal questions."

At this, the brunet nodded.

"You know where you work?"

"Marukawa Shōten."

"Good. And who are your closest co-workers?", this time Onodera was less confident. He scrunched up his forehead and thought hard but no memories came in. He got worried and gave a look at the doctor. The latter knew what this meant."I knew it. You have temporary amnesia. Don't worry, it's not anything that lasts long if you have help by remembering things little by little."

Onodera faced him with a little bit of worry and relief.

The doctor excused himself and went out. Onodera was left there, thinking hard.

Until someone walked in.

"Ritsu...", the man Onodera doesn't recognize walked in slowly and sped up to hug him.

The brunet was dumbfounded. When the older pulled back, he noticed the confusion written all over the younger's face. He grew confused as well.

"Is something wrong?"

Onodera looked up at him, staring confusedly.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **LOOOOOOOL OMG I'VE BEEN GONE SINCE WHAT LIKE MONTHS AGO?**

 **I'm back with another sekaiichi hatsukoi fanfic which I will probably update again tomorrow after school...maybe.**

 ***about 613, you know I'm a kpop fan so if you're one too and you get why I used 6 and 13, you're a blessing. (If you can't get it I'll just say in the next chap or maybe have someone in the reviews explain it lol)**

 **Do you guys like this idea? I mean, it just popped up in my mind and you know me, first chap's all sad and shit, but then suddenly everything turns into a comedy in the next chapters. Hahahahahha- highkey sorry if this kinda looked shitty, I mean, like if it was cheesy and boring, tell me so I can improve on it. If it's neutral/fine as it is I'll still improve but keep the flow going.**

 **srry abt the mistakes, pls point it out if you find any.**


	2. The Start of A New Love

_Who are you?_

Takano's whole body almost fell back, the brunet still staring at him with utter curiosity. Then a thought came to him as he bowed profusely. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I was just shocked that you hugged me and- and uh..I'm really sorry..I don't remember who I'm associated with or who I'm friends with...", he explained as a frown formed on his plump lips.

Takano was taken aback as he tried to process Onodera's words.

"Selective amnesia?" _(Thank u Shiranai Atsune for reminding me that)_

"I guess so...the doctor said it would be easy to get my memories back with some...help."

Takano stared at him for a while before he frowned even further. "I'm Masamune, Takano Masamune. Don't worry, I'll be sure to get your memories back.", he knelt and took Onodera's hand in his, kissing the back of it like a prince would to a princess. Said male blushed as he instantly took back his hand, almost slapping the older's face. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you," he apologized.

Onodera looked at the back of his hand and at Takano, as a question in his mind is itching to be voiced. "Are we...in a relationship...?", as he asked this, the older straightened himself up and smirked. Perfect.

"Actually, we are."

At this, Onodera's eyes blew wide open as a small gasp escaped his lips. "I-I'm sorry, I-", before he could finish, Takano already had his hands wrapped in his small ones.

"It's okay, it's understandable enough that you forgot," he smiled sweetly, caressing Onodera's soft cheeks.

Onodera's expression softened and felt warm and fuzzy inside.

 _This kind, handsome, and sweet person is dating me? I wonder what I did to deserve him._ Onodera thought. If you listen clear enough, you can hear Takano internally snorting and laughing.

A few hours later, as Onodera's wounds healed very little by little, more people came and paid him a visit; which was very (very) awkward because he did not know- forgot- who they were. There was even a scary bear-like guy who he found out later on is actually a sweetheart. That is, if you're worthy enough.

He found out even later that his closest friends' names were Kisa, Hatori, Mino, and Yokozawa. Takano being his boyfriend. He still couldn't believe it though. Such a kindhearted man, a very handsome one at that, is his lover, his boyfriend. Also his neighbor.

* * *

Two days later, he was discharged from the hospital. The doctor advised that he needed a keen observation and lots of care to be able to heal properly.

It made him happy because Takano promised a date, which if he wasn't an amnesiac right now he wouldn't have agreed to it one second after being asked. The older man was in a bliss, this was heaven, having his stubborn "subordinate-only" neighbor suddenly turn into his adorable boyfriend, who was no longer cold but now very sweet and smiley all day. He wasn't jaded anymore.

"So this is my workplace?" Onodera asked, looking down at the bright pink table and the black office chair in front of him. Everything in the office was either white or pink, the only things that weren't were the chairs.

"Uh huh, and I'm the editor-in-chief here."

The statement sparked a memory in Onodera's mind but it was still blurry and faces were blocked by a huge X.

After the short orientation of the office, Onodera felt confident that he would be okay around here by himself but he felt safer with his friends around.

Yokozawa was the first to offer him help if needed. Surprisingly enough for everyone else.

He did his work easily with help, and finished up smoothly.

* * *

It was now 4 o'clock and work was so far away from done. Though, it was worth the wait, as Takano promised. (A/N: ahahahaha- ok i'll stop w/ the bts references now)

As the latter's work was finished as well (no not really, he's just escaping) he gently grabbed Onodera's wrist and dragged him outside.

"Sorry you had to wait long, Ritsu," Takano cooed, hugging the brunet loosely, which the other returned back just as sweetly. Man, he could get used to this.

"It's okay, where are we going though?", Onodera asked with bright eyes, slowly pulling away from the hug. "Mhm, anywhere you want, love~", Takano replied.

The latter blushed at the pet name, not knowing what to say about it.

Pulling away further as they held hands, walking towards some direction neither of them knows where.

Takano apparently led them both to a small but very elegant-looking coffee shop. He knew Onodera loved coffee and cakes, mostly pudding and anything strawberry-flavored, but the latter didn't like admitting it. Mainly because he once said it wasn't manly when he was drunk. (A/N: like you're manly hahahahahaha you're too cute for your own good.)

Once they were in, a waitress welcomed them and asked if they wanted to seat near the front window or somewhere near the counter. Takano chose the front window and finally, they got their table.

Takano, being the sweet boyfriend he is, ordered as much strawberry-flavored food as the brunet wanted, and one café latte for him. The latter smiled sweetly and thanked him.

"So, um..Kisa-san told me that I used to hate you? I dunno, he just mentioned it when he was telling me how we met.", Onodera muttered, quiet but a bit loud enough for Takano to hear.

Goddammit, Kisa.

Takano's mouth opened and closed, not able to say anything, but Onodera was waiting with expectant eyes. Glimmering with curiosity.

"Uh, well, we weren't really in good terms at first. Well it was one-sided, I was in love with you but you hated me.", he explained. Well it wasn't a lie at least.

Hearing this, Onodera had lots of questions in his mind, all pointing to one topic: Why did he hate this man in front of him? Well he's an amnesiac right now so he wouldn't know, but Takano was his boyfriend now. So why did he hate him before?

He was speechless but what came out of his lips later made Takano's heart flutter and melt like butter. (A/N: I like making rhymes okay)

"Something very bad must have happened if it made me hate someone as sweet (handsome) and caring as you..", the brunet blushed, his lips forming a little pout.

 _Shit why is he so adorable what the fuck. Fuckity fuck oh my god why are you so cute goddammit._

Takank didn't have time to react sooner before Onodera walked to his seat (Takano is sitting on a long bench-like seat so yeah) and sat beside him, and all of a sudden he was leaning his head on the older man's shoulder. The loving gesture made his heart beat out of his chest. The normal Ritsu wouldn't do this, hell he'd even choose to die than do this, but of course he would do it if it wasn't in public (maybe, just maybe).

Honestly speaking though, why should he complain?

He smirked to himself and raised his arm to wrap it around Onodera's waist, which made the latter feel so loved and protected as he cuddled against the other's body.

The waitress was trying her best not to break down and start fangirling while she's holding the couple's orders and that was one huge problem especially with the scene occurring right in front of her.

 _He'll rip my head off once he regains his memories and finds out about this, but I'll just enjoy while it lasts._

* * *

 **AHAHAHHAHA OMG IM SUCH A LIAR IM SO SORRY, BUT I FINALLY GOT TO FINISH CHPTR 2!**

 **Lol the huge jump from tragedy to comedy was easy but now it just looks stupid doesn't it**

 **I can't promise anything now but I'll at least try my best to improve, love you all, hart hart~**


End file.
